


Hurricane.

by Stubbornescape



Series: Awkward soulmates first words (and sometimes the last ones). [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —Creí que me extrañarías.





	Hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, no son las primeras palabras, pero aún así ¿son incómodas?   
> xD  
> Todo es culpa de la frase: Don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man de ésta hermosa canción

Stiles estaba aterrado cuando comenzó su relación con Derek, ¿por qué? Porque las palabras tatuadas en su muñeca decían: Creí que me extrañarías.

¿Y qué otra cosa más que una ruptura podía significar?

Era horrible tener escritas las últimas palabras que le dirías a tu alma gemela, Stiles preferiría cualquier cosa, en serio cualquiera, que tener eso escrito.

Derek lo hacía feliz, lo hacía reír, lo hacía sentir protegido y querido, más allá de su comportamiento serio y estoico que solía tener con el resto del mundo.

Con Stiles no. Stiles era el único que había visto su sonrisa, el pequeño gesto que hacía cuando algo le disgustaba, la forma en que su ceño se fruncía al llegar a esa parte en cualquier libro donde no te gusta cómo va el asunto y no crees que en solo diez hojas se arreglen los problemas.

Stiles estaba aterrado de perder eso.

 

+

La visita de Theo fue una sorpresa, considerando que tenían dos años sin verse.

—Hey Sti— le dijo el chico mientras le sonreía— ¿cómo has estado?

Stiles estaba en shock, considerando que fue Theo quien lo dejó cuando se fue al MIT.

—Estoy bien— respondió cuando se recobró— ¿qué haces aquí? No sabía que ibas a regresar.

—Vine de fin de semana y consideré pasar a saludar.

En ese momento, Derek salió del baño, con solo una toalla en su cintura y aun gotitas corriendo por su pecho hacia abajo.

—Oh, no sabía que tendríamos visita.

—Ni yo— musitó Stiles y agitó la cabeza para salir del estupor— Derek, él es Theo— su actual novio asintió en reconocimiento hacia el chico de ojos azules— Theo, él es mi novio Derek.

Las cejas de Theo se fueron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Oh, vaya— el chico se veía incómodo y miró a la puerta— creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Pero acabas de llegar— Derek sonrió con satisfacción, Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia él, teniendo una idea de lo que pensaba— no creo que haya problema en que te quedes a comer.

Bueno, Stiles no quería a su ex y a su novio en la misma habitación, pero era obvio que Theo estaba tratando de ser amigable al pasar a saludar.

—No… yo, será mejor que me vaya— señaló con el pulgar a la puerta— un gusto conocerte Derek.

El chico casi huyó, pero Stiles lo detuvo de salir.

—¿A qué has venido? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad. Vio la mirada dolida de Theo al escucharlo y luego miró a su muñeca.

—Creí que me extrañarías— susurró el chico y no perdió tiempo en salir.

Stiles se quedó congelado en su lugar, por lo que brincó cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Derek, el movimiento de sus labios siendo un consuelo contra su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que él…— susurró y le enseñó su muñeca a Derek. Stiles no pudo ver su expresión, pero el suspiro de alivio que soltó su novio lo desconcertó— ¿qué?

Derek lo giró entre sus brazos para que estuvieran de frente —Eso significa que tengo que dejar de preocuparme por perderte.

—¿Qué? Yo no haría eso.

—No lo sabíamos Sti, no sabíamos si éramos almas gemelas.

—Y no lo somos— dijo con tristeza.

—¿Y? Eso solo significa que estamos juntos porque nos amamos.

—¿Qué haremos cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela?

—Nada, porque yo te amo a ti— para dar énfasis a sus palabras beso la punta de su nariz— las almas gemelas no siempre tienen que estar juntas y a menos que tengas un problema con ello…

—No— lo interrumpió— ningún problema.

Derek le dio esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y se besaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse por aire.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber lo que piensan :)


End file.
